


Please, Sir

by ParkerStark



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Dom/sub, Freewood - Freeform, Gav goes too long without his sirs cock and starts to get twitchy, Gyan, I HAVE A THING FOR RYAN OKAY, Implied subspace, Like i just -, M/M, Not Studio Five Offices, Oral Sex, Ryvin, This is the office with the big white couch, and sub!Gavin, this was bound to coincide...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:44:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1308664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkerStark/pseuds/ParkerStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He dropped to his knees, crawling over to his Sir and sighed softly when Ryan gripped his hair, roughly. "Poor boy." He hummed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, Sir

**Author's Note:**

> God im so addicted to these assholes, jfc. First RT/AH fanfic, i hope it doesn't dissapoint? AHH

Gavin's been off center all day, and he's practically vibrating out of his skin - he knows its not going to go away, and when Ryan skivvs off lunch, says its to finish his footage for the new Minecraft lets play, Gavin offers to stay, to add his own commentary.

Everyone says goodbye, and once Geoff, Jack and Ray climb in Geoff's car and leave (Michael hadn't come in) Ryan scooted his setup to the side, and Gavin didn't waste any time.

He dropped to his knees, crawling over to his Sir and sighed softly when Ryan gripped his hair, roughly. "Poor boy." He hummed, and _god_ that voice makes Gavin so fucking hard. "You need it don't you?"

"Yes sir, _please_...."

Ryan gave him a toothy grin, and pulled him forward, and Gavin knows what he wants - he undoes his pants hastily, and sinks his mouth around Ryan's cock. Ryan groaned, tugging his hair again as he started to rock into the others mouth, using Gavin's mouth however he liked.

But Gavin's eyes are calm now, and he's breathing easier, which makes this all worth it, makes his boy perfect for him.

Gavin shuts his eyes, and moved to take him in completely, and doesn't see the look Ryan gave the doorway.

* * *

 

Michael hadn't intended to see anything. He'd been feeling exhausted, and so took a rare day off, but realized he'd left his wallet at the office, and so decided to say fuck it, and decided to brave outside to go retrieve it - he needed money for food, or he wouldn't have bothered.

He came to a silent stop outside the door, which is cracked, giving him a view of Ryan sprawled on the couch loosely, one arm along the back (which, for once, doesn't have fifty video games) and the other is...

Michael flushed, thinking at first that Ryan is jacking off, but then-"You need it don't you?" "Yes sir, _Please_...."

Michael's eyes go wide at that voice, which is normally heard antagonizing Geoff, or working with Dan on SMG.

Ryan groans, and Michael realizes that Ryan is gripping Gavin's hair...and fucking his mouth. Holy. Fuck. He looks back up at Ryan, only to get a shock when he meets his eyes, and scramble away, trying not to make any noise. He can get his wallet later.

* * *

 

Ryan smirked, and looked back down, tightening his fingers and forcing himself completely down Gavin's throat.

This is just as much for his boy as it is for him, and so he doesn't go after the other. He'll talk to Michael later. He'd been thinking of getting a playmate for his boy, afterall....


End file.
